


The Neighbor Boys

by Victory4



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Isak and Even are relationship goals but we been knew, Mentions of Sexual Content, a bit of Evak wedding because why not, a neighbors POV of Evak, aka Isak is LOUD, mentions of a manic/depressive episode, soft and cute, some light arguing/yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victory4/pseuds/Victory4
Summary: A next door neighbors perspective on Isak and Even





	The Neighbor Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is loosely based around something IRL that happened to me. (Here is the tweet)
> 
> https://twitter.com/snapbackskam/status/937814915921854464
> 
> I originally wanted this to be short and keep it about just hearing them through the walls but then all of this just..kinda...spilled out and happened. So...Sorry? ( Trust me, I wish i could write something thats like less than like 3000 words aldkfjsk)
> 
> And please note; I am not bipolar, but my mum is and I take my own experiences and knowledge with what i've seen with her when I write out Even's episodes. 
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> -V
> 
> This is for JC, KC, AJ, and Daliesha.

The first thing Kaiya noted about them, was that being in their presence was like being in the eye of a storm; a standstill of calm, even though you know the chaos of the world is around you.

She came out of her apartment building that April afternoon to the sight of 5 boys scurrying around the back of a white van, grabbing boxes.  
She stood in the doorway to the building, holding it open as a boy with a yellow beanie and a boy in a blue adidas jacket went through it, arms full, smiling and nodding their thanks as they go past. She lingers as another boy with a jovial face approaches with a boy in a red hoodie. The boy with the jovial face was speaking.

"I'm just saying, you wont have any privacy to like, watch porn now. Well, I guess you don't really need to, huh? How are you suppose-"

"Magnus!" The boy in the red hoodie hisses as he notices her. He rolls his eyes and offers her a smile. "Sorry, and thank you." He nods at her and nudges the jovial boy, Magnus, who was staring at her, forward.

Kaiya looks on with amusement as they start up the stairs. Hearing that Magnus boy speak again. "Dudeeeee how is it that you guys get a hot girl in your building?! Not even fair."  
She grins and turns to finally go through the door when she almost collides with a tall boy in a denim jacket, also holding a box.

"Shit sorry!" The boy chuckles and takes a slight step back from her. "I should've made more noise, I thought you heard me walk up." He smiles down at her and all Kaiya can think of is how blue his eyes are...and how gorgeous this boy is.

She clears her throat. "No worries, I probably shouldn't have been taking up the entire doorway." She cocks her head at him. "So, all of you are moving in?" She knows that there are two empty apartments in this building. One next to hers, the other on the 3rd floor.

The boy smiles. "God no. Can you imagine all 5 of us boys cramped up in an apartment?" His smile widens. "Magnus, the boy with the loud mouth in case you were wondering, would have us all breaking our lease within the first day." He shifts his hold on the box that full of books. "No its just me and Isak." His grins turns softer. "The boy with the curls and the red hoodie."

Kaiya grins, "Oh nice! Well, let me welcome you to the building." She gestures lamely to the foyer. "I'd give you a tour but there's not much to see. Also its shitty." 

He laughs out loud at that and looks down at her with his eyes crinkled. "Thank you. We feel so welcomed." He shifts again and sticks out his hand. "Even Bech Næsheim. We're in 4A."

She tries to hide her excitement as she grabs his hands and shakes it. "Kaiya Andersen. 4B."

Even's eyes widen as he releases her hand to return to hold the box. "Hey! Actual neighbors then." He leans forward slightly. "In that case, I'll make sure we're not to loud, or at least, I wont be. Isak however-"

"Even!" They both look around to see Isak coming down the last set of stairs and crossing the foyer to them. "Magnus is up there trying to tell me where everything 'absolutely must go to get feng shuei' or whatever the fuck he was talking about." He reaches them and immediately moves to hide his face in Even's shoulder. "Please come save me. I'm about to throw him out the window." 

Kaiya moves her gaze to Even only to find him looking down at Isak with what seems like pure fondness. She furrows her eyebrows, sensing she's missing something. Then she see's Even kiss the side of Isaks head muttering, "Okay, baby. Okay." 

Ahh. Okay. Kaiya hides her slight disappointment, but still can't look away from them; assessing them.

Isak brings his head up and Even gives him a quick peck before nodding towards her. "I'm just meeting our new neighbor, Kaiya. She lives in 4B."

Kaiya can't hold back a smile as Isak turns to her. "Yeah? Sweet. I'm Isak." They shake hands briefly. "Sorry if you heard our friend Magnus's comment earlier, he has no filter."

She lets out a laugh. "No worries." She gestures to the mail boxes on the far side of the foyer. "Just don't let him stalk my mail." 

Even and Isak both erupt in laughter. Kaiya grins at them, taking in how Even has maneuvered the box to one arm, having the other over Isak's shoulders. The way Isak has one around Even's waist, leaning into him slightly.

Even winks at her. "I think we're going to be great neighbors."

And Kaiya agrees, as she walks towards work a few minutes later, that they may be the best neighbors she's had in a long time. She chances one last glance back and watches as Even kisses Isak on the cheek, observing as Isak ducks his head slightly as he gazes into Even's eyes; before they both move fully inside.

The second thing she noted about them; is how in love with each other they are.

\--

They were great neighbors. Beyond great, actually.

Kaiya had found out quickly that Even likes to cook and bake. Within that first month they moved in, Even and Isak were always bringing something over for her. Sometimes just Even. ("I'm still not used to cooking for only 2 of us.") Sometimes just Isak. ("I'm convinced Even is trying to fatten me up to cook me in the oven, please take these.") But mostly both. And on occasion, it was empty handed; with only them standing there asking if she wanted to join them for dinner.  
And she was quick to return the favour by inviting them over. Initially she was just giving them the scoop on all the tenants in the building, but then it turned to them actually getting to know each other. Soon enough, in those first few months, they came up with " 4-AB " night; where every third Wednesday of each month, they would try to have dinner together.

Having Isak and Even as her neighbors was almost like having relatives who lived next door. They were always asking if she needed help with anything; checking in on her and the like. And they were just so damn friendly and likable. Well, Even mostly. Kaiya learned that Isak can be an absolute asshole on occasion, and she's since gotten used to it. That first time she saw him grumble and complain and snap at everyone and everything, she was baffled that someone like Even could be with such a grump.  
But then she would watch as Even handled him with the upmost patience; gentleness and love flowing from his words and his actions towards Isak. She would see as Isak slowly unraveled under Even's care; she would witness their love filling the other up; making it a stronghold for the other to grasp onto.

And oh my..yes, the love between Isak and Even was apparent to anyone who met them.  
All you had to do was to watch as they looked at each other; the smiles, the touches; it was like they were in sync, when one moved, the other followed and vice versa.  
Kaiya had never seen such intensity in a relationship before. She'd seen couples interact of course, seen enough PDA to last her a life time but these two....these two boys were on an entire different level. 

It was almost like you felt you needed to give them privacy and yet you didn't want to look away for fear of missing such rarity between two humans. They're not overly in your face about their love, at least definitely not intentionally. They just act as they feel, with the simplest reasoning being that they love each other. They need no one to prove it to, they don't need the worlds approval.  
All they need is the other.

So yes, Isak and Even are the forerunners of what love should be. They're immersed in it, and they emit it.  
...and only on occasion, do they emit a little bit TOO much.

\--

It was only that first week of them moving in when Kaiya heard them having sex. At first, she had thought it was their television but then there was a loud bump against her wall, as if someone had slapped against it.  
And then came the sounds. 

First, it was a low hard grunt.  
Then a few choice words. ("God. Fuck. Fuckfuck yes. So good.")  
Followed by louder groans, and gradually getting louder.

And by this point, Kaiya had deduced that the sounds were majority from Isak; with the next moment confirming that.

"Oh my GOD. Fuck. Even! EVEN FUCK rightthererightthere feels so good, so good"  
Albeit muffled, definitely Isak.  
The moans escalate. High pitched whines, curses, praises, promises, groans, yells, and finally screams before the silence.

This happens almost every night for those first two weeks before Kaiya moves her bed to the other side of the room, and mounting her tv on that connected wall with 4A.  
She was overdue for a bit of furniture rearranging.

Truthfully, she didn't mind. Sure, at first it was awkward, and she never knew if she should bring it up with them; but after she moved her bed, and had the tv turned on, the sounds were lessed greatly. 

The funny side of this, followed a couple weeks after that. She and Even were in her room, sitting on her bed hovering over her laptop; Even was helping her choose a camera for her brothers birthday. Kaiya didn't even know Isak was home until she heared a muffled shout. "What the FUCK?! Magnus you IDIOT!"  
Even's head had snapped up as he eye locked to the wall opposite of them. 

Kaiya was amused, "Isak playing video games?"

Even had nodded, still staring at the wall, "Yeah Fifa... Wow I didnt....these walls are thin?" Sounding as though that question was more a statement for himself. 

Kaiya had just shrugged. "Suppose so." and focused back onto the screen, not wanting to lead the conversation she knew was headed.

Finally he had turned towards her, neck flush with red embarassed splotches. "Uh. Do you hear...I mean...I'm sorry if you heard....uh." He brought a hand a ran it through his hair. "Fuck, you probably have heard us have sex, huh?"

She just laughed lightly, eyes not leaving the laptop. "Mmm. Isak is quite the screamer." Then she turned and winked. "Lucky him." Turned back. "But also lucky you." 

Even had let out a soft i'm-still-embarrassed-but-thanks-for-being-chill-about-it chuckle. "He is loud... And i'm the luckiest" 

It was after that day, that the sex sounds became nonexistent. She was curious as to why, and felt slightly guilty that Even perhaps just doesn't want to inconvenience her. A couple of weeks later however, she was hanging with them in their flat...and noticed their bed was now moved to the opposite side of the wall. 

\--

Isak and Even weren't perfect. Kaiya knew that, as much as she wanted to refuse it; they weren't. 

She's seen them have debates, seen them argue. And over the years, has heard Isak bitching about something Even did to piss him off to her. Has heard Even quietly tell his frustrations to her.  
She never meddles, (unless they're both being obviously stupid and rightly tells them so.) She's never had the desire to meddle, because Kaiya had never seen such beautiful communication between partners before. It was another thing she noted back in those early months. Isak and Even told everything to each other; asked questions, listened to the other, tried to see from the others side when having a qualm.  
Plus, even when they were being stupid and fighting, 99.9 percent of the time they know that they are; and as soon as they cool down, its to go run back to the other; collapse in their touch and kiss with apologies spilling from their lips.

But again, Isak and Even weren't perfect.  


She's heard shouting, screaming at the other. Heard their door slam. Heard glass shatter followed by a yell and as she opened her own front door, had seen the back of Even, rushing down the stairs.  
Heard more glass shatter. Heard their door open again and observed the back of Isak, sprinting down the stairs.

Smiled, when she saw them grabbing their mail together the next afternoon; Even standing behind Isak with his hands on his waist, chin on his shoulder as he laughed at something Isak was saying.

Isak and Even weren't perfect.  
They fought. Sometimes horribly.  
But the thing about them, is that as much as they may shout at each other, both of them are fighting for the same thing; for them. For their relationship. For their love.

There aren't a lot of definites in this shit world; but Kaiya knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that those two could go through the worst of the worst and still come out of it together. Perhaps scathed and torn and broken, but together, holding hands.

It was an exquisite; yet another rarity Isak and Even exuded.

\--

On occasion during those first couple of years, Kaiya would go days and sometimes more than a week before seeing either Isak or Even. The first time it happened, she cornered Isak after not seeing them for 6 days. All he said that they spent some time at Even's parents house. It wasn't her place, so she didn't pry.  
She didn't see Even for 2 weeks.

On some days, she would knock on their door with an offer to go grab a bite to eat. And on those days, Isak would answer; a tired sad smile on his face as he states that Even wasn't feeling to well but thanks for her offer.  
These type of days happen...well, not a whole lot really, but enough to have it raise a concern to her mind.

And she starts to put together that Isak and Even slightly disappear during such times, with neither leaving their flat; or just a glimpse of Isak as he comes home from school. With him never stopping for more than a quick hello and nod before vanishing behind that 4A door.

Kaiya never brought it up with either of them. One reason being that whenever she did see Even after not seeing him for a few days, he was his usual cheery self; no indication that he'd been sick. The other being that it wasn't her place, and that perhaps Even has an ill parent, or some issue at home, or even maybe Isak and Even are just giving her flack and want to be alone and undisturbed on occasion. (Okay, this last one she knew not to be true due to Even once declining her offer to hang out because "I have to fuck Isak until he can't walk").

It was almost a full two years after they moved in, where Kaiya was told the truth.

You see, Kaiya was used to Even coming over to her flat asking to borrow some form of food item or another. She was used to him knocking lightly on her door before pushing it slowly open with a cheerful "hello". The boys and her were close enough that they each had copies of each others door keys in that case of getting locked out; so she was also used to coming home and finding items missing before seeing a funny note of explanation.

What she wasn't used to, however, was coming up the stairs to find Even jimmying her lock, wearing only a grey tshit and shorts, barefoot.

"Caught you in the act" Kaiya had joked, trying to hide her confusion as she approached him. "Did you lose my key?" 

Even had spun around. "Kai, I need blackberry jelly! I need it! Isak will be home soon and he told me once that blackberry jelly reminds him of his childhood and that was just so sweet and he's been stressed and it will make him smile and i need it. I need to get it and I came to see if you had some only i forgot your key but I don't have time to go back and get it because I really need blackberry jelly. I'm making Isak an entire meal full of his favourite things from when he was younger. God, I wish i knew him back then. I bet he was the cutest little guy with angel curls OH i bet they were even curlier when he was a kid. Wow now i really want to meet young Isak I bet I would've fallen for him right-"

"Christ, slow down!" Kaiya had laughed, pulling out her key and opening her door. "Take it easy on the coffee, maybe go decaf next time."

Even bee-lined to her kitchen pantry, scanning the shelves. Kaiya had used that moment to take in Evens appearance; eyeing his food splattered shirt to his disheveled hair. She'd never seen Even look so...unkept. So, frazzled-like.

Even grabbed the jar. "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you! i can't wait until Isak see's that i've got actual blackberry je-" He stopped and fixed his stare on her. "The fuck is this? You told me you had blackberry jelly and this is blackberry preserves? I can't serve Isak blackberry PRESERVES!" He finished, throwing his arms up in the air.

Kaiya had narrowed her eyes at him, trying to access if he was kidding or not. "Even," She started out, her confusion simmering. "Preserves and jelly are pretty much the same thing. I think Isak will be fine wi-"

"NO!" Even had almost shouted. "NO I have to make it perfectly exactly how his Mum used to make it. It has to be the same! It has to be perfect why can't you understand that?!"

Full fledged confusion and now slight alarm had filled Kaiya's mind. Even was acting almost...wild? High? Drunk? She couldn't place his actions, his words. She remained silent as she watched Even tear through her pantry, and then into her cabinets; continuously rambling about the jelly and Isak.

At a loss, she texted him.

**Hey Isak. So Even is over here, trying to find some jelly? And he got mad because I only had preserves? I dunno. Like its fine and all, he's just not acting...like himself?**

His response was within seconds.

_Isak V: Shit. Okay, I'm just about to get off at our tram stop. I'll be there in 10._

**Okay.**

**Okay I'm sorry, but is he alright? Should i be worried? I'm don't know what to do or say right now**

_Isak V: He's fine. Don't be worried...just keep him there alright? Just talk to him about something, like me or Baz Lurhman or a movie or something. See you in a sec._

She got Even's attention with asking him what his thoughts were on The Hobbit films vs The LOTR Trilogy. And he was near 10 minutes of non-stop talking when Isak showed up.  
Kaiya had watched as Even flitted through emotions faster than a comic flip-book as he saw and spoke with Isak; elation ("Baby I missed you so much") to anger (You're not supposed to be home yet I wasn't done with your surprise you're going to ruin it!") to a form of realisation ("Its happening huh?") to heartbreak ("Fuck, i'm sorry, Isak. i'm so sorry").  
She had given them privacy after that, knowing that the words Isak spoke softly to Even wasn't necessarily meant for her to hear.  
Then they left, with only a nod and a sincere thank you from Isak.

After a few days, Kaiya had chalked that incident to Even being really high; for that was the only thing that made sense that could've happened.  
Two weeks later, she answered the door one evening to find Even there with a tentative smile, asking to enter.

He told her he is bipolar. Told her the symptoms and the signs. Told her some (rather)funny stories and some heart shattering ones. Told her how its affected his family, his life, Isak. Told her how Isak saved him and continues to save him.  
And Kaiya watched their love grew a stronger foundation in front of her eyes, even with just one of them there. 

She told him she had no idea, but that its fine. It doesn't change their friendship. Told him that she feels honoured that he shared that part of himself with her.  
He blinked back tears and told her how that means a lot to him.

The next day, as Kaiya was climbing the stairs to her flat, she heard running feet and turned in time to see Isak rushing up to where she was and crushing her with his arms in a hug.  
He holds her for a long moment before he whispered a soft thank you.  
And that was it.

That experience brought Isak and Even's relationship to a completely different light for her. She had been exposed to a side of them where she was sure not many people got to see. And she was a witness to that a couple more times throughout the years. And in a way, she felt almost...privileged. She saw how Even's illness isn't something they just 'deal with'. Saw how Isak handles it with patience and endless support. How Even doesn't let it define him. How it never comes between them, never becoming 'the elephant in the room." They work through it together, and rise above and carry on.

Seeing them in those situations, makes one realise that there is still some goodness in the world; that not all of humanity is fucked..not when a love like Isak and Even's exist.

\--

8 years.

They were neighbors for 8 years.  
Its not like either didn't have the choice to move, because they did. When Kaiya got married 3 years after Isak and Even moved in, she convinced her husband Jens to just move in with her. And so he did, and then '4-AB' nights turned into 'couples night'; with Jens quickly growing fond of the boys and developing his own friendship with them, Isak in particular.  
When Even graduated Uni with his art degree and Isak was in his 5th year of his medical courses; they made the decision to stay in their 'little old shitty flat' until Isak gets his doctorate. They just didn't see the point of living somewhere else while isak was still studying at Uni, planning on buying a house when he graduates. 

8 years. A lifetime. A glimpse. An age. A blink.

Isak and Even were there when Kaiya got married.  
They were the second people she told when she discovered she was pregnant a year later.  
Watched as Even's eyes teared up and Isak grinned when she and Jens asked them to be their daughters godparents.

Saw how they fought over who got to hold her when they'd come over. Saw how Isak looked at Even when he was holding her, his eyes brimming with adoration.

She was there when Even graduated Uni, saw him receive his degree.

Watched as Even filmed her daughter take a few wobbly steps towards Isak.  
Observed her daughter call them 'Evy' and 'Issy'.

Helped(with her husband) distract Isak during the day so that Even could prepare his proposal.

Looked on as Isak received his doctorate, being offered a residency in the surgical department of the hospital in Oslo.

Tried to not cry as they told her they found the perfect house.

Ironically enough, her husband got a job offer in Bergen and they were moving out there in 2 weeks. Still, even though Isak and Even are still going to be living in Oslo, and even though she is the one who is actually moving to a completely different city...the day they moved out; felt like an end of an era to her.   
And after she hugged them both at their building doorway, she looked up at them. Isak is tucked into Evens side, his arm around Evens waist with Even's arm around his shoulders. She smiled, all these years later, and they still radiate that simple, yet incredibly deep love for each other.

Even cleared his throat, "So thanks for that tour, you were right." He winked at her before smiling, "It really is a shitty building."

\--

Kaiya startles out of her trip down memory lane as she hears music start playing. She watches, with an encouraging grin, her 6 year old daughter walk down the aisle in her dress, sprinkling green and white rose petals to the ground. She sees Even, standing at the end in his suit, give her daughter a thumbs up. The audience stands and Kaiya joins them, gazes on as Isak walks down the aisle with his Mum. His eyes fixated only on Even. As is Even's only on Isak.

Her eyes stream as she listens to them say their vows to each other. She claps as they're pronounced married. Whistles as they kiss as husbands. Laughs when they shove cake in the others face. Smiles as they have their first dance. Sobs as they mention her in their speech. 

Love.

Its been 11 years since Isak and Even became a fixture in her life. From that first day and every day after, they taught her something. Sometimes something new; sometimes a different perspective, a different way of looking at things. They taught her happiness, achieving true happiness. Taught her how to be more caring; more patient. How to be less quick to judge, more openminded.   
They showed her what friendship is about. Showed her what it means to be a decent human being. They gave her strength when she didn't know she needed it. Gave her support when she wanted to give up.   
Most importantly, they showed her what love truly is. What it means to be in love, what it means to have someone who owns and keeps your heart. They broke all the stereotypes, all the cliches, the percentages. They proved everyone wrong; they rose above; they held up their finger to the world and said 'fuck you...We did it. We're still doing it.'

All of this, by simply being themselves. Being Isak and Even. Being in love.  
Being truth. Being real. They believed in each other, they lived for each other; and that was all that mattered.

Kaiya is privileged to have been their neighbor, to have shared that slice of their life.   
Honoured to call them her dear friends.  


Isak and Even are the true definition of what love and being in love, really is.


End file.
